fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella's Relationships
Kurotsubasa Shadow Relationship wise, to Bella and her toon friends Shadow is the brother who although at times be a spoil sport, he is one you can love and is happy to be looking out for you. Despite at times disagreeing on battle plans, where is Bella is a straight-forward learn as you go, while Shadow is a carefully think out first before going, the two share a brother-sister relationship. Bellas nick name for Shadow is Shads, Shadow-nii (by some of her toon freinds), and Dark Knight. Key Like with Shadow, Bella and Key share a brother/sister relationship, despite Bella's constent asking about his experiences when he first stepped into this new world, which Key finds a form of refreshing break from being hounded for info about FFWorld. He respects Bella for her deep cartoon knowledge and unusual way of thinking (due to her being a aspie), while Bella thinks it was super awesome that key was able to enter a world in her words 'similar to Tron and the space patranoids'. To Bella, who cares that Key is a Beta, he was able to see something super cool inside the computer, which is a whole new world. DB Like with Shadow and Key, Bella sees DB as a brother figure, the kind of brother who likes to tease his sister and do friendly squables on little things (IE Small arguments, teaseing arguments etc..). DB is also one of the few who can restrain her with his equal super strength and when fight training, can handle the heavy injuries with his own form of healing. Bella finds his drumming super cool, as well as his mastery with the all in one instrument, and usually asks for help to learn how to operate it (especially to mimic a organ sound to freak people out in a abandoned house). Bella also tends to tease DB about his relationship with Naenia (just to see him blush), but still encourages it and helps him out with small bits of date advice and supply bouquet of flowers to give to her. Bella's pet name for DB is usually D. Ravena and Punnya Bella and Ravena's relationship, to be described one must visualise the relationship between a older sister and younger sister, with Ravena being the younger sister (body wise), and Bella being the older sister. Bella easily teases Ravena about her short stacture, while Ravena just as easily teases Bella about her flat chest. But despite those squabbles, the two get a long as sisters and prank-partners. Bella also loves to hug cuddle Punnya like a teddy due to her love of squishy cute things, which the neko-maju loves when Bella is affectionate. Bella's nickname for Ravena is Kitty, Kitten or Rave, while Punnya is usually called Punny or Punnya-neko teddy. Felis To Put on what relationship both Bella, the Hyna squad and Ravena's dark half possess, It is really bitter-sweet, Felis thinks that Bella is anoying and to bothersome to deal with along with how she treats the hyna squad, either by bullying the timid or more scaredy-cat members, or flirt the more masculine tough members to do her bidding. Bella on the other hand isnt afraid to call Felis a bitch or psycho, or scary lady, or Crazy Psycho bitch, becuse of her atitude same with the hyna squad (minus the more flirty ones till Felis broke their hearts). Bella easily sees that Felis is terrified of being erased or forgotten, so Bella usually threatens to use her Annunari fig magic or Namines powers to erase her from Ravena's conscious, which usually gets the second half to back down, briefly. Illu and Muku-chan Illu to Bella and her toon freinds is the little sister that they just want to protect and/or spoil, though like that sisterly instinct, Bella and her men just love to tease and be playful with the Illusion user, and with Murkuowl, they find the bond between himself and Illu as both chilvarous (after Muku-chan defended Illu during the Eclipse tournament), and amazing, and usually likes to rub Mukurowl's chest or head in a way to say 'good job'. Amaya From the Day she hatched out of her egg, and weaned her to get used to people, Bella and her toon freinds have spoiled the little bunny-manju with affection, usually with hugs or babysiting adventures into the other cartoon worlds (much to Shadow's fear that the little one would get hurt). Kotsubasa Team Mercenary Mister Grim Bella finds the lazy bounty hunter silly, despite Grim being cautious around the hybrid toon and her toon freinds, and easily makes it to easy for them to do pranks on him while he is asleep (which primary involves doodling on his face, picking him up when he is sleeping, and placing his sleeping form somewhare else with a sign saying "don't wake him up (insert that something saying he is dangerous to awaken)" and once, swallowed him alive while he slept on). Doppleman While Grim, Bella and her toon freinds get along, Doppleman she dosent due to the fact that he always tries to feel up Bella's shirt to feel her chest area since he has a hard time beliving she is a girl, and still groups her even if Bella turns into one of her male toon freinds, while when Bella turns into the few female members...he attempts to burry his face in there chests, prompting the girl to deliver a Galatic punt to the shades face, or punching him, or kneeing him where the sun doesn't shine. Aetherion Aeon Bella sees him as Illu sees him as a brother figure to Illu, overprotective, but a good brother figure none-the less, despite the fact he is the butt of any Chocobo jokes done by the hybrid, one of which when Bella turned him into a black Chocobo chick and given to Illu as a 'gift' Administration Cast49 Cast is one of the few Bella and her men dosen't prank, due to the fact that Cast actually likes how they liven up things around Fanfiction world, and how always Bella seems to put a smile on peoples faces along with her toon freinds for there antics. Bella thinks Cast is cool for that, and usually trys to leave her out of the more dangerous pranks, except for cute animal transformations (the list being of turning her into a songbird, kitten, chocobo chick, and hatchling T-Rex). Leon Speedgain To describe Bella and the hyna squads relationship with Speed, its bad-blooded, really bad-blooded, Bella dislikes speed becuse of his superiority complex and how he almost got Shadow booted out of Fanfiction world, as well as her due to, in his words "Disturbing the peace" with her pranks and messing around, as well as the fact he belives Bella's powers are an abomination to childish, and also openly calls her a 'gender confused okama' or freak, much to Bellas anger, which usually ends up with him geting something down his pants or a pie or bomb thrown in his face by the girl. Tsubaki Others RoM BoP The Hyna squad With each and everyone of them, they are like a extended family to her, though each one drives her crazy at times, she cares deep for all of them. Category:Relationships